


The White Room

by Lou_La



Series: Avengers [1]
Category: Avengers, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Don’t Judge Me, This is a working progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: The white room either makes or breaks the strongest people. Each Avenger, Spidey, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver has gone in and come out... not all the same that they went in as. Take a look at each one, and how they coped... if they coped.





	The White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the White Room found out = -  
> What they left with = —

Iron Man = Tony Stark  
ISSUES  
\- nightmares  
\- anxiety  
\- depression  
— mild starvation

Captain America = Steve Rogers  
ISSUES  
\- nightmares  
\- xxx  
\- xxx  
— Hallucinations

Thor = Thor  
ISSUES  
\- claustrophobia   
\- xxx  
— Hallucinations  
— Starvation

Hulk = Bruce Banner  
ISSUES  
\- anxiety   
\- phobia of being exposed  
\- anger issues  
— Mild Hallucinations

Falcon = Sam Wilson  
ISSUES  
\- claustrophobia   
\- xxx  
— mild starvation  
— Hallucinations

Black Widow = Natasha Romanoff  
ISSUES  
\- anger issues  
\- anxiety  
\- phobia of being exposed  
— mild starvation

Spiderman = Peter Parker  
ISSUES  
\- claustrophobia   
\- anxiety  
\- depression  
— severe starvation and dehydration 

Scarlet Witch = Wanda Maximoff  
ISSUES  
\- claustrophobia   
\- anxiety  
\- xxx  
— severe starvation

Quicksilver = Pietro Maximoff  
ISSUES  
\- claustrophobia   
\- anxiety  
\- xxx  
— major dehydration and mild starvation


End file.
